


Home

by yuwinko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gossip Girl References, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i've never seen a single episode of gossip girl, just doyoung and yuta tho, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Jungwoo has had a crush on his roommate Doyoung for as long as he can remember, and when Doyoung started dating Yuta, things don’t go exactly as planned.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> here is my new baby and i hope you enjoy reading it!

**** Jungwoo dragged his tired body up the stairs to his and Doyoung’s shared apartment. He entered the code to the door wrong twice before finally hearing the jingle that signaled the door unlocking. In that moment he thought it was the best sound he’s ever heard, and he sighed in relief when the door slammed shut behind him. He was greeted by the silence of their apartment, and after taking his shoes off he walked into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

 

_ I’ll be at Yuta’s tonight, don’t wait for me! _

 

_ Xoxo, Doyoung _

 

Jungwoo took the note in his hands and smiled at Doyoung’s Gossip Girl reference. They had recently started binge watching the series, after Doyoung had found out Jungwoo had never seen a single episode and called him uncultured. Jungwoo’s smile soon turned into a frown, he had really looked forward to spending the night watching Gossip Girl or some bad movie they stumbled upon on Netflix. Wednesdays were their designated movie night, but lately Doyoung had started skipping it, in favour of spending time with his boyfriend Yuta.

 

Jungwoo couldn’t really be mad at him. He worked crazy hours at the theatre, which led to him spending most of his free time sleeping or being with Yuta. Jungwoo was just Doyoung’s roommate, after all, nothing more. And he isn’t sad about it, no, he’s actually happy for Doyoung because Yuta is so, so nice. Yuta had immediately started treating him as a little brother whenever he came over. Helping him with homework and whatnot. Jungwoo simply just couldn’t be upset about Doyoung and Yuta, because he liked them both. He had always liked Doyoung, more than just as his roommate, it was more of a “ _ I want to hold your hand and kiss you when you walk into the kitchen with bedhead in the morning”  _ feeling, and it hadn’t changed with Yuta entering the picture, because with Yuta it was like  _ “I want to make you smile everyday and hug you as much as possible.”  _ He also knew his feelings weren’t important, because Doyoung was happy with Yuta, and he couldn’t ruin that for them.

 

Jungwoo grabbed a quick snack from the fridge, threw the note in the trash and made his way to his room, where he was sure he would spend the rest of his night doing homework. He figured that maybe skipping movie night wasn’t so bad after all, since he had three deadlines before Sunday night. Jungwoo told himself that he’s fine, he really is, and there’s  _ nothing _ to complain about.

  
  


It was a fairly normal Friday evening. Jungwoo had come home early since his last class had been cancelled, and was sitting on the living room couch working on one of his essays. Doyoung had gotten home a while ago too, currently showering before Yuta would come over.

“Do you have much left?” Doyoung asked as he entered the living room a while later. Jungwoo sighed and stretched before turning towards him.

“A bit, might take a while,” he replied, and Doyoung gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing exactly how tiring university could be, especially on a Friday night.

“I’ll start making dinner then, Yuta will be here soon,” Doyoung said and walked towards the kitchen. 

“Oh, should I go to my room then? I don’t want to be in the way,” Jungwoo said and started to gather his things from the living room table.

“I’m making dinner for all three of us, Jungwoo,” Doyoung replied, and Jungwoo dropped his notebook back onto the table with a silent  _ oh _ on his lips. “Besides, we like having you around, so try to finish that assignment and then we can watch some more Gossip Girl tonight.” 

 

Jungwoo could hardly concentrate after that, because he kept replaying Doyoung’s words inside his head.  _ We like having you around _ . Usually he felt like a burden to the older two, like he was an annoying younger brother, always in the way. 

 

Yuta arrived a while later, entering the apartment with a bright smile on his lips, and Jungwoo felt himself smile back. Yuta gave Doyoung a quick kiss, and then walked over to Jungwoo, since Doyoung was still cooking and shooed him away. Jungwoo giggled when Yuta pouted playfully, but he knew that Doyoung didn’t like being disturbed while cooking. 

“What’s up?” Yuta asked as he planted himself next to Jungwoo. 

“Nothing much, trying to finish this, I just need to proof read it and then I can hand it in,” he answered, nodding towards his computer screen. Yuta hummed and looked at the screen.

“I can proof read it for you, you’ve already worked so hard,” he said, and took the computer out of Jungwoo’s hands before he could protest. He felt himself grow embarrassed at Yuta reading his essay, it wasn’t anything special, just a normal film analysis on symbolism in a Hitchcock movie. 

“You watched Psycho in class? That’s cool,” Yuta commented, while his eyes skimmed the text. A lot of his classes were about film anyway, since that was his major, but Yuta always loved to talk about movies with him, and Jungwoo hoped he would like his review.

“Yeah we talked about, uh, early horror movies and trendsetters,” he explained, while Yuta eyes stayed fixed on the screen, occasionally he rephrased a few sentences, but Jungwoo could see it wasn’t a lot.

 

“This is really well written,” Yuta said after a while, handing the laptop back to Jungwoo. 

“Really, hyung?” Jungwoo asked with a smile on his lips, and he didn’t know why but suddenly his cheeks felt hot and his stomach did a flip.  _ Why was he blushing? _

“Of course! You always work so hard, our hardworking baby,” Yuta said and leaned over to ruffle Jungwoo’s hair. He couldn’t do anything else than  _ giggle _ at the affection, and the blush on his cheeks became a deeper shade of red.

“Dinner’s ready!” Doyoung suddenly called from the kitchen, breaking the moment he had shared with Yuta, but Jungwoo couldn’t complain. All the studying had made him hungry, and Doyoung was a great cook, after all.

 

After dinner they ended up on the couch, watching Gossip Girl as expected. Yuta had complained, and Doyoung had explained the last five episodes to him meanwhile Jungwoo watched their play fight. They had ended up with Jungwoo in the middle on their couch, which was meant to be a three person couch, but suddenly it felt like a two and a half person couch, and Jungwoo was very aware of how close Yuta was and how Doyoung’s arm was on the back rest and touched his shoulder. Doyoung slowly leaned in towards Jungwoo and he prayed silently his heart beat wasn’t loud enough for them to hear. He managed to sit through one episode, before he got up and excused himself, using the  _ I’m tired _ excuse.

“Oh, sleep well baby,” Doyoung said, taking Jungwoo’s hand in is and giving it a light squeeze.

“You too, hyung” he answered, and felt that stupid heat in his cheeks return, he avoided their gazes as he slowly walked towards his bedroom. He felt reluctant to leave, but on the other hand, he knew he couldn’t handle being in the living room with them anymore.

 

He could still hear Yuta and Doyoung after he had slid under the blankets. Yuta’s laugh was like warmth radiating through the apartment, and he could imagine Doyoung’s fond look. His heart jumped in his chest, and Jungwoo realised that no, this wasn’t fine. He couldn’t be a part of this domesticity while feeling like this. He felt a dull ache form in his chest, and for a second he wished he could crawl into Doyoung’s bed and sleep with him, like he usually did when he felt bad, but then he remembered that he couldn’t allow himself to feel and be like that anymore.

  
  


Jungwoo tried to be subtle about it, but he hasn’t really been good at it. And Doyoung ended up catching on, realising that Jungwoo has been avoiding him.  He skipped movie night even if Doyoung was home, stayed in his room whenever Yuta came over, if they asked anything, the response would always be “ _ I’m tired”  _ or “ _ I have to finish writing this”.  _ He even went to the library after class, which he usually avoided, since all the other people studying stressed him out and made him feel like he wasn’t being productive enough. 

 

This lasted for around two weeks, until Doyoung came home from work to Jungwoo watching TV in the living room. As soon as the front door had closed, Jungwoo got up from his spot on the couch and turned off the TV. He almost made it to the safety of his room, when Doyoung’s voice echoed through the apartment.

“Jungwoo, why are you avoiding me?” he asked, his voice was pleading, desperately trying to find an answer. “Did hyung do something to make you uncomfortable?”

Jungwoo was frozen in place, going through different excuses that could  _ maybe _ convince Doyoung that everything was fine.

“Of course not, hyung,” he said softly, turning around to look at Doyoung. He noticed how tired he looked, with dark circles under his eyes, and his face looked a bit thinner. “I’m just stressed, sorry.” The excuse seemed to work, and Doyoung sighed, and closed his eyes. 

“Okay, Yuta is coming over, it would be nice if we could watch a movie or something,” he said, a faint smile on his lips, and Jungwoo knew, he  _ knew _ , he couldn’t keep avoiding them anymore, and it was tearing him apart. He nodded and quietly went into his room to collect himself, before Yuta arrived.

 

A few hours later, there was a faint knock at his door.

“Come in,” Jungwoo said, and to his surprise it was Yuta at the door. Yuta’s smile made his chest hurt, because he suddenly realised how much he had missed him. It hurt, but he smiled back.

“Doyoung’s already waiting for us, we’re going to watch Totoro,” Yuta said, reaching a hand towards Jungwoo who was sitting on his bed with a book in hand. He slowly bookmarked his page and took Yuta’s hand. 

“We don’t get a say in what we’re watching?” Jungwoo asked with a smirk, and Yuta laughed. 

“Of course not,” he said, Doyoung always watched Ghibli movies when he was tired, something about knowing the plot and not having to focus but just sit back and enjoy. The way Doyoung had looked when he had gotten home should have been a clear sign on what they were watching tonight. Jungwoo was lead into the living room, and Doyoung pressed play as Jungwoo and Yuta sat down on the couch. This time Jungwoo was at the far right, leaning over the armrest to avoid Yuta, who sat in the middle, as much as possible. He could see Doyoung wrapping a blanket over the two of them, and not much later his soft snores filled the living room.

 

Yuta cooed and stroked Doyoung’s hair, and Jungwoo looked at the two of them, wishing that Yuta would look at him like that, but he knew he was being irrational and selfish.

“He’s been so stressed lately,” Yuta whispered, and Jungwoo hummed. He knew, he had seen it before, when work got too much and Doyoung couldn’t let go and relax. “You shouldn’t avoid him again, he’s been so worried.” At Yuta’s words, Jungwoo felt as if he had been shot in the chest, heart aching. Had he been the cause of Doyoung’s stress? 

“I didn’t know he cared,” he whispered, guilt taking over his mind, making his eyes water.

“Of course he cares, we both care about you,” Yuta said quietly, turning to look at him. “Don’t shut us out again, okay?” He said, reaching out to give Jungwoo’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

 

Yuta’s words stayed on his mind throughout the movie, and tears started to flow down his cheeks, if Yuta noticed it, he didn’t say anything. Once the ending credits started rolling on the screen, Doyoung woke up and looked around his adorable bed head making Jungwoo even more sad.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, and yawned loudly. He leaned over Yuta and slowly used his sleeve to wipe the tears of his cheeks, and somehow it made Jungwoo cry even more. 

“The movie was sad,” Jungwoo hiccuped, and he could see that Doyoung didn’t really buy it, and climbed over Yuta to take Jungwoo into his arms. They stayed like that, Jungwoo softly crying, and Doyoung whispering comforting words into his hair. 

 

The rest of the night was a blur, Yuta left after Jungwoo had calmed down for the most part, saying he had work early the next morning. Doyoung had babied Jungwoo, making him change into his softest clothes, helping him brush his teeth and wash his face. After helping him get ready for bed, he was led into Doyoung’s bed, where Doyoung cuddled up against him, holding him tight, and Jungwoo was so tired of wishing this was more than just his hyung taking care of him as a friend, that more tears fell from his eyes.

“It’s okay, baby,” Doyoung whispered into his hair, and kissed his temple. Somehow Jungwoo managed to fall asleep, clutching onto Doyoung.

  
  


He woke up with a dull headache alone in Doyoung’s bed, he could hear the coffee maker running, and after a quick panic of thinking he overslept, he realised it was Sunday and he wasn’t in a hurry anywhere. He stretched and yawned, got out of bed, and made his way into the kitchen. Doyoung was humming to some girl group song Jungwoo couldn’t name, but it sounded familiar. The smell of fried eggs filled the kitchen, and Jungwoo’s stomach grumbled, making Doyoung look up at him.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Doyoung smiled, and flipped the eggs swiftly over with a spatula.

“What time is it?” Jungwoo mumbled, sitting down at the table, in front of one of the plates with dumplings on it and a warm cup of tea. Jungwoo could smell that Doyoung had made him his favourite chamomile tea in his favourite Snoopy cup. 

“It’s only like 10a.m.,” Doyoung answered, and walked over to place the eggs on the plates. He went back to the stove and placed the frying pan down before taking a proper look at Jungwoo. “Are we going to talk about yesterday?” 

 

Jungwoo gulped, he knew Doyoung was all about communication and dealing with feelings in a healthy way, and sometimes Jungwoo wished that wasn’t the case.

“I’m sorry,” Jungwoo whispered, looking down at the egg on his plate. He picked at a dumpling with his chopsticks and wished he wouldn’t be questioned further.

“You know you don’t have to apologise,” Doyoung said, sitting down in front of him. Picking up a dumpling with his chopsticks, he looked at Jungwoo. “I’m worried you know, you haven’t been yourself lately.” He said, and put the whole dumpling into his mouth.

 

Jungwoo hated it, hated how much Doyoung cared, because why would he? He was just his dumb roommate, who annoyed him with his childish problems. He didn’t deserve to be worried about, not only by Doyoung but also by Yuta. Something in him snapped, and he looked at Doyoung.

“Why do you care? You shouldn’t care! I ruined your night with Yuta and I hate myself for it, I hate that you two just put up with me because you can’t tell me no. I don’t belong there with you two, and it hurts, because I wish I did belong, but you will never like me the way I like you!” Jungwoo screamed, and Doyoung’s shocked expression let him know that he said too much and had ruined  _ everything. _ He quickly put his chopsticks down, ready to make a run for it, but Doyoung was faster. Doyoung caught his wrist and now they we’re standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking at each other.

“You fool, we like spending time with you, we want you there, because we like you, and I mean in the way that we both wish we could kiss and cuddle with you too, not just each other,” Doyoung explained slowly, and Jungwoo’s jaw dropped.

“You? What?” he asked, nothing but shock in his voice.

“We’ve talked about it, me and Yuta, how much we like you, and when you ignored us, I was sure we overstepped boundaries,” Doyoung said, taking Jungwoo’s other hand in his. “We both want to date you.”

“Yuta hyung too?” Jungwoo asked, slowly taking in everything that Doyoung said to him.  _ Was this all just a dream?  _ Doyoung nodded and pulled him into a hug.

“Let us take you on a date, a proper one,” Doyoung suggested, and Jungwoo’s chest felt so light, it felt so good, and he hoped so much that it wasn’t just a dream.

  
  


It turned out that it was not a dream, in fact, the date happened the following Thursday, and Doyoung dragged Jungwoo out of the apartment. They held hands, and when they met Yuta downtown, Yuta embraced him in a warm hug.

“Missed you,” Yuta whispered into his ear, and Jungwoo giggled. Yuta gave Doyoung a quick hug, and soon he started leading them towards a café. Once inside they were greeted by the soft meow of cats. 

“You didn’t say it was a cat café!” he squealed, and turned to give both Yuta and Doyoung a hug. “I love cats!”

“I know, that’s why we wanted to take you here,” Doyoung smiled. “I’ll go order for us, you guys go sit down.”

 

Their drinks were long gone, and one of the cats had fallen asleep in Yuta’s lap (Jungwoo had made sure to take several pictures), and he felt so comfortable in the presence of the other two. He knew this date would come to an end soon, and he quietly wished that they would just stay a bit longer, to let him live in this moment for a while, so he could treasure it forever.

“What are you thinking about?” Doyoung asked, breaking his train of thought. “I hope this hasn’t been too overwhelming for you.” Jungwoo shook his head.

“No, it’s been so nice,” Jungwoo said, and took Doyoung’s hand in his. Doyoung smiled and Jungwoo held on tighter. “Wish we could do this again.”

“Of course we will,” Yuta assured him, and Jungwoo felt his heart soar, he felt so happy after hearing Yuta’s words. “Let’s take it slow, and see how it goes, we don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” It was a good idea, to take it slow. Everything did feel a bit overwhelming to Jungwoo, and he knew they knew how he felt, and he was thankful for them.

  
  


Taking things slow was good, really good. They went on dates, Wednesdays were still movie night, Yuta came over more often, and sometimes even stayed the night. It was Saturday night, and Jungwoo’s midterms were starting on Monday and he was stressed, more than usual. From his room he could hear Doyoung talking to Yuta while he was cooking  dinner. He knew one of them would soon call for him, but somehow the thought took him back to the dark place he had been, where he was jealous of their relationship, when he wasn’t part of it yet. It still felt like that, sometimes, that Doyoung and Yuta has something special, and that they only cared for Jungwoo on the side. He turned his focus back on the textbook in front of him, but his vision was blurry from tears. He silently cursed and wiped the tears away, and  then there was a silent knock on the door and the sound of the door opening made Jungwoo take a deep breath and hope his tears weren’t noticeable.

“Baby, dinner’s ready,” It was Yuta, peeking into the room. As soon as his eyes fell on jungwoo he cooed and went over to him. “What’s wrong? Is it the exams?” Yuta asked and dragged Jungwoo to the bed, where he took him in his lap, hugging him tightly. Jungwoo shook his head and Yuta frowned.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Yuta said quietly, worry written all over his face, and Jungwoo took a deep breath, he felt like he was going to explode, if he kept his feelings from Yuta any longer.

“I just,” Jungwoo started, but felt discouraged, Yuta sensed his nervousness and hugged him tight.

“You know you can tell us anything,” he said softly and Jungwoo nodded, ready to start again.

“It's stupid but sometimes, sometimes it feels like I'm not part of this, everything,” he said and vaguely shook his head, hoping Yuta would catch on. “You and Doyoung are so perfect together and I don’t understand how you could choose me to be with you, because I’m always the odd one out. Maybe it’s the exams that have been keeping me away from you but it’s just so tiring because I want to be with you both, but I can’t.” Jungwoo looked at Yuta and tried to figure out what he was thinking, but he was only met with a frown.

“Don’t you ever think that you’re the odd one out, we’re all equal here, and I’m glad you could tell me this, it’s important to communicate, and if you’ve been feeling left out, then we’re doing something wrong. We’re going to help you feel better, because you deserve to be with us and we want you here,” Yuta said, taking Jungwoo’s face in his hands. “Now I’m going to kiss you, then we’re going to eat dinner and cuddle with Doyoung and hopefully you’ll feel better.” Yuta leaned in for a short and sweet kiss, it wasn’t their first, but it felt more special than the other ones. Jungwoo felt himself smile into the kiss, and he realised that maybe his feelings of not belonging were just in his head.

“I heard my name and cuddling and I come in here to find you kissing without me,” Doyoung suddenly said from the doorway, with a big pout on his lips. “Dinner’s going to get cold,” he complained, and Jungwoo got up and walked over to him and gave him a kiss too.

“Let’s go eat then,” he smiled, and somehow, everything felt okay. Not just okay, everything felt really good.

  
  


As time went on, Yuta started to spend more and more time with them at their place, and the shift of Yuta actually moving in with them came naturally. Doyoung had suggested it to Jungwoo first, since he wanted to make sure he was okay with it too, and of course he was. Yuta spent most of his time at their place anyway, just going home to change clothes or pick up something he had forgotten. The big question was asked one night, when they we’re all cuddling in Doyoung’s bed, ready to fall asleep any minute.

“Hyung,” Doyoung had whispered into the dark room, and Yuta had hummed in reply. “Move in with us.” 

“Are you telling me or asking me,” Yuta chuckled, and his breath tickled Jungwoo’s neck, who giggled. “But yeah, of course I will.” Jungwoo turned around to give Yuta a kiss, and Doyoung groaned in protest.

“I asked the question I should kiss him first,” he said, and Jungwoo turned around to kiss him instead.

“Not if I kiss you first,” he giggled, and Doyoung seemed to accept that. They fell asleep a while later, after many more kisses were shared between them.

 

Moving Yuta’s stuff over wasn’t as easy as they had thought it would be. He didn’t have a lot of things in his studio apartment, but somehow it was hard to get it all to fit into their already cramped apartment. They decided to make Jungwoo’s room into a small office, and sleep all in Doyoung’s room, since it was much bigger. 

“It feels much more like home than my place,” Yuta said that night as he took a bite of the pizza slice in his hand. They had been too tired to make a proper dinner, and ordering pizza was according to Yuta the only appropriate moving in food.

“Because we’re here,” Doyoung said matter of factly, and took a sip of his drink. Making Yuta and Jungwoo fall over with laughter, over his meme antics. 

“I’m glad you’re home, hyung,” Jungwoo said once their laughter had died down, and Yuta smiled back at him.

“Me too, baby.”

  
  


Doyoung knew something was wrong when Yuta and Jungwoo came home. Every Friday Yuta picked Jungwoo up from university after work, and took him home, but today they were late, and instead of loudly greeting him when the door opened, they entered silently whispering with each other.

“You tell him!” Jungwoo whisper yelled at Yuta who shook his head in response, hiding something behind his back.

“He has a soft spot for you! He won’t get mad,” he argued back, and Doyoung walked up to them.

“Tell me what?” Doyoung asked, and both of his boyfriends turner around and blushed.

“We uhm, might have stopped at the uhm, pet store on our way home,” Jungwoo said, and Yuta took out the papers from behind his back.

“We signed up for adopting two kittens, but we don’t have to, if you don’t want to, but they’re so cute!” Yuta explained, showing Doyoung a picture of two kittens.

“Hyung they’re adorable! I think you would like them a lot,” Jungwoo continued, and Doyoung sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with them, and besides, they had been talking about getting a cat for a while now.

“I’ll decide once I get to meet them,” Doyoung said, and Yuta and Jungwoo cheered and hugged him, knowing it was a victory.

 

The kittens we’re soon theirs, and they arrived to their new home a few weeks later. They had been named Satsuki and Mei, after the girls in Totoro. Doyoung had complained about the names being too cringey, but to that Yuta had responded “You’re dating a weeb so deal with it!”

 

The kittens were very shy at first, but soon they warmed up to the boys, and often joined them for cuddles. One night when they we’re all cuddling on the couch, watching some of the last episodes of Gossip Girl, Mei climbed up on Jungwoo’s lap, and curled into Satsuki, who was already happily sleeping there.

“They’re adorable,” Doyoung whispered, and petted Satsuki behind her ear, and soon the cat started purring. 

“Not as adorable as Jungwoo,” Yuta said and petted him, who blushed in return. He looked down at the cats in his lap to avoid eye contact with Doyoung or Yuta.

“You’re right, nothing is cuter than our baby,” Doyoung said, and kissed Jungwoo on the cheek. The kiss was soon followed by another one on his other cheek from Yuta. Jungwoo blushed harder, and his boyfriend cooed at him, he was sure he even heard the snap of a camera taking pictures of him, but he didn’t complain, because he was so happy to be there in that moment with the people he loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are aprecciated<3 thanks to alexa for being my beta reader mwah love u


End file.
